Future Restructured, Fate Rewritten
by changingdestiny40
Summary: Wanting to improve their dark future, the heroes of future Star City, consisting of Mia and her brother William Queen, Conner Hawke, and Zoe Ramirez, with help from their speedster friend Nora/XS, travel to the past and work to stop the events that lead to the dystopia of their time. Nothing will stop them, for their is no fate but what they make ("Terminator" reference).
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, how are you ? I've decided to stretch my writing muscles and have therefore, for the first time since doing another idea similar to this but Assassin Canarrow style, although that particular fic is on an indefinite hiatus, decided to write a full drama fic.**

**In it, the younger members of the future Team Arrow of the 2040 flashbacks, accompanied by Nora West-Allen (though she won't have a significant role and will only appear very rarely, though she'll have a slightly bigger role in the end), will seek to avert Star City's fall by traveling back in time and destroying both the Ninth Circle and Eden Corps so that they won't destroy the future.**

**I've also decided to divide this into 3 arcs, arc 1 focused on destroying the two terrorist groups, arc 2 focused on saving the Glades but without Star City's fall as the price, and then arc 3 showing the final battle against the Ninth Circle and Eden Corps followed by my own brief version of Crisis On Infinite Earths in order to secure the better future.**

**And now let's sit back and enjoy the ride.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow" or Nora West-Allen.**

_July 2041, in a slightly wooded area outside of Star City._

Gathered together, and surrounded by dense foliage and with a huge time sphere in the center of a clearing, stood Mia Queen, the current Green Arrow of 2041, her half-brother William Clayton Queen, her boyfriend Conner Hawke, also known as John Diggle Jr., her close friend Zoe Ramirez, daughter of Rene Ramirez aka Wild Dog and currently the Black Canary 3.0 (though she shared the mantle with Earth 2 Laurel), and her good friend Nora West-Allen, Central City's current protector.

As for why they were gathered together, they were preparing for a very important mission, one that would be bigger than all of their previous missions put together. Their mission was to transport themselves to the past and to rewrite their futures into a more positive ones while stopping their enemies in the past before they could destroy their futures.

Mia and William on their parts had a personal stake in this mission, being angered and saddened by the fact that everything their family had worked and fought for came to naught in the first place, even though they had managed to turn things around in the present, and the Ninth Circle's and Eden Corps victory was an insult to their family's legacy.

Nora on her part only wanted to remove the serial killer Cicada from the timeline so that the villain wouldn't be around to terrorize her city and slaughter so many thousands of people. She however fully supported her friends mission as well.

"Alright everyone. Are we all clear on the plan ?", Mia asked her friends, looking at each of them.

"Yes we do sis", William answered. "Our mission is to restructure our future for the better by transporting ourselves back in time and stopping both the Ninth Circle and Eden Corps before they bring everything to an end."

"We also need to stop ARGUS from becoming corrupt in 2021 and unleashing genocide against the meta human population worldwide", Conner added from where he stood.

"And plus we need to help remove the criminal underworld's chokehold over the Glades so that they won't be manipulated by Eden Corps into handing their authority over to them" Zoe said with conviction, not appreciating how her home was taken advantage of and by people who cared nothing for them but only for power, while also manipulating her dad.

"As for me, I'll be headed to 2018 Central City in order to help my parents stop Cicada in the past before he becomes an even greater threat here in the future", Nora also added, while she privately also looked forward to officially meeting her parents, and also her father's team.

"Good. We all know what we need to do. And now let's go and save our future. And let it be known that our enemies will wish we had died in the future, not that they'll know where we came from, for they have failed Star City, Central City, and the world", Mia said with determination while channeling her dad at that moment. She and the rest of the group, except for Nora, then entered the Time Sphere, sat down inside of it, and Nora began super speeding around it, faster and faster, until a portal opened before it.

Once done, she used the velocity of her speed to lift the sphere and send it through the portal, following behind it, as they all were taken to the past.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N What did everyone think of chapter 1 ? **

**While I enjoyed Season 7 and find it superior to Season 5 for the most part, I'm unhappy that the flashforwards, while entertaining, have everything Oliver, his family, and his team worked and sacrificed be thrown down the garbage and Miss Schwartz, with respect, should've given them, and Oliver especially, a happy ending.**

**Frankly, it's my personal opinion that the Season 7 finale would've been a perfect series finale in which Oliver retires, enjoys life and love with his family, and the other heroes continue his work and legacy in the city, but with the flashforwards done differently in that everything's pretty alright. I did like seeing Mia and William inherit the mantle of citywide protectors and thought it was a nice touch.**

**If anyone here however has no problem with the future going to crap and ruining what the heroes worked for, then I respect your beliefs and won't press the matter.**

**As for Mia's final words within this chapter, I was channeling Oliver's words when he said that his enemies will wish he'd died on the island. And I have her as the Green Arrow in here due to reading an online article saying that Nora, this season, mentioned their being a Green Arrow operating in 2049. Plus she was wearing the uniform in the Season 7 finale.**

**And now let's go to chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow", or Nora from "The Flash".**

_November 2018, in an empty neighborhood nearby the Glades_

The quietness of the afternoon was suddenly interrupted by a gust of wind, that gust originating from a bluish orb of light forming slightly above the ground below. Once it was fully formed, the time sphere carrying the future heroes exited it and landed gently onto the ground, followed by Nora.

The orb of light then flickered out of site and William, Mia, Conner, and Zoe stepped out of the sphere and, with Nora, gathered around in a loose cluster.

"As all of you can see, we have arrived in November of 2018, a few weeks before my and William's dad is set to be released from prison following the prison riot notorious crime boss Ricardo Diaz caused", Mia began. "In addition to our main mission, I would like to clear dad's name of past crimes he was wrongfully accused of, particularly the crimes the late Ra's A'l Ghul framed him for. And I also want to see his conviction overturned after that sham of a trial Diaz put him through."

"I concur with my sister on this matter", William added. "Our dad should not have been put through any of that and it's more than time we make things right for him, besides destroying the Ninth Circle and Eden Corps lest they make our parents and their friends mission to save this city be for naught."

Conner, Zoe, and Nora listened to what their sibling friends had to say and agreed with every word, each one offering their firm support in this. They could not clear him of deeds he'd committed of his own accord, but after everything he'd done to help the city and atone for past sins, trimming down his criminal record was the least they could do for him.

"In addition, besides destroying the Ninth Circle and Eden Corps, Mia and I are also going to locate and download intel from their main information centers, intel containing the names of every single operative and bought person of theirs throughout the global institution", Conner said. "And in addition to sending it to different authorities across the world, we're also going to leak it to the media. People everywhere deserve to know the truth about those in power while it will make it difficult for said corrupt officials to hide since everyone will see their faces."

"I'll be off patrolling the Glades and putting terrible fear into the criminal elements that plague it, in addition to recruiting my dad here in the past to help me", Zoe added to her friends. "While he loves our people in the Glades, present day him loves this city and hopefully, when I tell him about the future, he'll be willing to help save both this city and the Glades together instead of letting it be sacrificed for the sake of our people."

"And that leaves me to go to Central City, contact my family and their team, and help them set things in motion so that Cicada's reign of terror stops here in the present", Nora said to her friends, with a little excitement in her voice since she was eager to meet her family, her dad in particular. Those present with her could hear the excitement in her voice but politely chose not to comment. They also knew that she had major issues with her mom due to things Nora found out about her in the future but also knew that she would try and put those issues aside, for the most part, and focus on ending the Cicada threat.

"One final question please, but in regards to the ARGUS aspect of our mission, how are we going to stop them from going all evil and massacring or experimenting on metahumans worldwide ?", William asked, Zoe and Nora also wondering about that.

"We know that due to the Ninth Circle pulling some strings and corruption inside of ARGUS, certain elements who served said corruption removed my mom from her position in what was virtually a coup, on false charges of treason, and then took command", Conner answered. "This was in 2020, and afterwards they used the government's and humanity's fear and paranoia of meta humans, due to the devastation of the Crisis of 2019, to manipulate our government into believing that metals were to blame and in turn empower ARGUS to wipe out or weaponized the entire global meta human population."

"Of course, it was all a ploy by the Ninth Circle for the purpose of removing any potential obstacles in their more overt plans for global domination, along with Star City's destruction and helping Eden Corps quiet conquest of the Glades being the first step towards that, in addition to the personal vendetta William's Aunt Emiko had against his family."

"As for how we can stop ARGUS's fall from grace, I believe that once we expose all of those corrupt people working for the Ninth Circle, the ones working inside of ARGUS and preparing to move against my mom will also be exposed, along with their plans, and she'll be able to deal with them appropriately."

Everyone present listened grimly to Conner's words, knowing just how important their mission was and how high the stakes were. They knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that they needed to succeed or the future would be doomed. They also agreed with him that unveiling everyone on the Ninth Circle's payroll would be the best way to expose those members in ARGUS and keep it from turning villainous. Mia took in the grim atmosphere surrounding all of them and spoke once again.

"And now that we've all settled things as to what each of us will be doing, let's go and make our future a better place. Agreed ?"

"Agreed!", everyone answered together and with a resounding voice of determination. Nora then hugged all of her friends goodbye for now then quickly sped off to Central City. Afterwards everyone else split apart and went their separate ways, Mia, William, and Conner going one way and Zoe going another way, resolved in their mission and what they hoped to accomplish.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N And that's a wrap for chapter 2 and for the readers still reading and interested in what happens next, let's go to chapter 3 if you please.**

**In regards to ARGUS, I don't know why they lost their way, established a global anti meta human, murderous regime or where Lyla was during all of this, and so I made up a backstory for that. And I tied in the Ninth Circle with ARGUS going bad since stopping them is the time travelers main goal and so why not tie all of it together ?**

**I also have no idea as to how the Ninth Circle feels about meta humans but can see them doing something like this if it were to serve their purposes, and come to think of it, their friends at Eden Corps are also targeting the 2040 vigilantes of Star City. Maybe it's all connected.**

**I also want to add something in regards to Nora. I personally don't feel like showing her work in changing the future due to me being lazy, even though she's in this story. But please know that her story here follows canon in "The Flash" Season 5 but also ignoring or disregarding her scenes with Thawne since she's only working with her Star City friends here and not with him like in the canon universe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow", or Nora from "The Flash".**

Mia, William, and Conner were currently staying inside of a hotel room they had booked for themselves and were going over the first step of their plan to exonerate, where they were able to, and free Oliver. The plan was to access the citywide video surveillance system and use it to locate footage from the end of March 2015 to the beginning of April 2015 when Oliver was being framed.

In addition to that, they would also look for footage from Oliver's trial in 2018 in order to show Diaz pressuring people into moving the case in the direction he wanted.

"Is everyone clear on what we're about to do ?", Mia asked her boyfriend and brother.

"You and I will go to the main Star City surveillance building and search for old footage showing Oliver in the warehouse when he was battling the Arrow impersonators back in 2015, in addition to looking for footage that hopefully shows the late Maseo unmasking himself following his assassination of then Mayor Castle", Conner answered her. "And then after we get that, we'll also extract the footage from inside and outside the courtroom during your dad's trial that shows Diaz putting pressure on Rene and Laurel."

"And we should also get that video from the police cams showing those corrupt officers beating Roy", Mia added.

"I'll be on coms keeping an eye out as the two of you navigate the building", William said to them. "And I'll also hack into the police cams until I find the footage of what those cops did to Uncle Roy while also looking into recorded phone conversations between Diaz, former police captain Hill, and former DA Armand". The 3 of them then went over some last minute details while deciding to wait until nightfall.

_Later that evening_

Mia and Conner quietly walked through the Star City surveillance building, searching for the room with the surveillance footage from over the years. Mia was wearing the robe and hood from when she infiltrated the party Galaxy 1 was hosting in her time, and she was also armed with a bow and arrows. Conner wore a black fitted uniform and a helmet modeled after his father's old Spartan helmet.

"_Okay guys. The room you're looking for is to the left then down the hallway. There's at least five heat signatures spotted near the hallway, most likely armed guards. You'll need to get around them somehow", _William stated through his coms from their hotel room as he looked at the laptop which kept track of his sister and friend's moves while the image on the laptop he was using showed 5 red dots, or bogeys, which was how he knew about the obstacles facing them.

"We see them", Mia responded and then without preamble, drew her bow and fired an arrow next to the guards. The arrow immediately released a smoky substance that caused them to lose consciousness. Conner could only look at his girlfriend with raised eyebrows, causing her to turn and face him.

"What ?", she asked him while returning his stare with a nonplussed expression. "Whatever works", she added with a smirk and then hurried past the unconscious guards towards the surveillance room while Conner only shook his head and hurried after her. They then hurried down the hallway and towards the correct room and then entered it. They couldn't help but be amazed by the sophisticated equipment and rather large cameras all around.

After taking a moment to take everything in, Mia sat down at the desk and began scrolling through the footage over the last 3 years, looking for what she needed while Conner stood guard next to the door. After 20 minutes she managed to find the correct footage in which her dad was fighting League Of Assassin soldiers dressed like him and as a bonus, there was also a recording of the conversation between Oliver and the late Maseo, which she listened to.

_"__Murdering all of these people, just to prove a point ?!", _Oliver almost yelled in anger and disbelief at what Ra's and Maseo were doing to him.

_"__No Oliver, to persuade you", _Maseo answered gently but matter of factly. _"Don't let your recalcitrance take any more lives"_, he added before disappearing with the aid of a smoke bomb. Mia smiled to herself in victory. This was more than enough to clear her dad's name from the mess in 2015 that Ra's engineered, but she still wanted more. She continued scrolling through more footage and came across a recorded image of Maseo assassinating Mayor Castle while dressed as Oliver.

She then looked through several rolls of footage in an effort to track Maseo's movements as he fled the scene. It took a while but she eventually caught him by an alley during which he stopped to rest and, at that moment, lowered his hood, revealing his face. Mia was so excited that she pumped her fist into the air in victory. And now to find footage of Diaz's machinations in regards to her dad's trial.

It took an even longer amount of time, 30 or so minutes, but in that time she managed to uncover footage showing corrupt cops beating taking Roy to the building where Diaz was and then allowing the crime boss to try and intimidate him into testifying against Oliver. Thankfully Roy stood his ground and refused to testify against his mentor, friend, and one that had given him a second chance and had been so good to him.

Next she also looked for and found footage of Oliver's trial and it, among other things, showed Diaz bringing her future friend and Rene's daughter Zoe and silently using her as leverage to force him to testify against Oliver. In addition, she found the footage of Diaz pinning Laurel to the wall, his hand clutching her throat, and zoomed the camera towards Diaz's mouth and was able to understand his words, being an expert in lip reading. She watched as he told Laurel that she would be the final nail in the coffin against Oliver.

Satisfied with what she'd uncovered, Mia downloaded all of the footage into a device she took with her for that purpose and then stood up from the chair she was sitting on.

"Okay Conner. I have everything we need. Now let's get out of here", she said to him while quickly moving towards the door where he still stood. He smiled at her in response and then they exited the room and began making their way down the hallway they came through. As they hurried along, they ran into 10 muscular security guards who quickly saw them.

"HEY, YOU THERE, HALT!", the guards shouted at the duo who immediately turned and ran in the opposite direction, the guards in hot pursuit as they also brandished their weapons. William could hear the commotion over the coms and was filled with worry. He quickly went to his laptop and saw 10 red dots on the screen right behind the two green dots that represented his friends.

_"__Hey guys, what's going on ?"_, he called out to them while watching the 10 red dots following close behind the two green dots.

"What's going on is that we have 10 guards chasing after us and it doesn't look like they plan to stop anytime soon", Conner answered him. The guards then opened fire upon him and Mia and they had to duck as they continued to hurry along. Mia on her part pulled out her bow and began firing at her pursuers, slowing them down a bit while also causing them to radio for backup. Mia then noticed a window up ahead and pointed it out to Conner, the two of them deciding to make a run towards it.

"Hey bro, there's a window in front of us, we're going to run towards it and use it as our means to escape".

_"__I hear you sis. Please be careful and I'll see you guys soon"_, William answered her.

"Copy that", Mia responded and then she with Conner ran as fast as they could towards the window, the guards still firing at them while the sounds of extra footsteps were heard, most likely the backup. Mia quickly turned around and fired an explosive arrow at their pursuers, the blast knocking them back, and then she and Conner held onto each other as they crashed through the window, glass shattering everywhere, and then they vanished into the night.

They would return to their hotel room soon after and share with William everything they'd uncovered from the surveillance footage Mia downloaded while her brother shared with her his own footage he'd obtained from hacking into the police cams in regards to Roy and also the recorded telephone conversations between Diaz, Hill, and Armand, along with Diaz and the judge. Those conversations revealed that Diaz had ordered them to go after Roy and try to force him into testifying while authorizing the use of police brutality. It also had Diaz ordering the judge and other corrupt authorities to revoke Oliver's bond and begin his trial.

That of course meant the authorities had revoked said bond and hastened the trial at the orders and behest of a crime boss, which severely tainted and undermined the entire judicial process Oliver was put through.

They also revealed that Diaz had given instructions to the judge to ensure that the outcome of Oliver's trial would be a guilty verdict regardless of the direction it went.

William had also, by chance or fate, happened to come across yet another recorded phone call with Diaz but with him talking with Cayden James, the two of them discussing their plot to place a fake bomb inside a packed stadium and have their men, disguised as cops from the SCPD, keep everyone inside. That would cause Oliver's team to forcibly subdue the disguised cops while Cayden would release footage of what appeared to be the heroes assaulting innocent cops in order to manipulate the city into voting for the anti-vigilante bill.

Satisfied with what they had, Mia, William, and Conner put everything together and then went to get some sleep. After waking up the next morning, they looked over everything again then emailed all of it to the DA's office that Laurel currently ran, City Hall, the media, and to the judge that had replaced the corrupt, and now deceased, judge that had died at Diaz's hand for failing his orders regarding Oliver.

Once it was all done, the 3 heroes sat back, hoping and praying that this would be enough to overturn Oliver's conviction and make him a free man sooner than in their timeline while also fixing a few things in regards to his criminal record this time around instead of the city forcing him to carry the blame for things he did not do.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N For me, the Star City heroes could've cleared Oliver's name a long time ago in regards to the Ra's debacle, while also freeing him sooner after Diaz's actions in sending him to prison, if they had only done everything Mia, William, and Conner had done within this chapter. I don't know why Guggenheim and Beth did not have the team and their allies think to take those steps apart from plot convince. Oh well.**

**I'm still someone who enjoyed the prison arc in season 7 immensely.**

**And now let's go to chapter 4 and the aftermath of Mia, William, and Conner's work.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow", or Nora West-Allen.**

_"__In breaking news this afternoon, stunning evidence in the form of pre-recorded surveillance images from 2015 reveals that the previously incarcerated Oliver Queen, formerly this city's mayor and the vigilante known as the Green Arrow, was wrongfully accused of a killing spree that also took the life of then Mayor Castle"_, news anchor Jessica Storm reported on the news broadcast Mia, William, and Conner were currently watching.

_"__Additional evidence in the form of more pre-recorded surveillance, and also recorded messages between notorious crime boss Ricardo Diaz and his associates on his payroll, also shows that his trial last year was rigged and that it involved corruption and manipulation at some of the highest levels of our institution. It also reveals pressuring and threats towards former vigilantes Roy Harper, Rene Ramirez and the now DA Laurel Lance in order to force them to testify for the prosecution."_

_"__In light of all that's been revealed, along with the evidence against Oliver that, while factual, was tainted due to how it was obtained and also info pointing out that the F.B.I. actually doesn't have the authority to investigate vigilantism since it's not in its jurisdiction, Mr. Queen's conviction has been overturned and he's been allowed to return home to his family in exchange for helping the appropriate authorities locate and apprehend Diaz. He's also been cleared of the crimes he was accused of back in 2015."_

_"__We can only wonder as to how this entire situation and the severe errors and miscarriages of justice surrounding it could've come about."_

"Oh sure, we can only wonder as to this entire mess and what was done to dad came about. What a huge mystery we must unwrap", Mia said sarcastically and with her arms folded while listening to the broadcast. William and Conner on their parts could only shake their heads with a smile, silently agreeing with her. Of course, all 3 of them knew as to how this could've happened and it boiled down to 3 simple things. Corruption over the years, the lack of thoroughness in investigations, and the institution being filled with morons who clearly didn't know their left hand from their right hand.

Frankly, the fact that they were even elected into office was the true mystery here.

_"__We've also received a recording of a phone call between Diaz and the late cyberterrorist Cayden James, the notorious hacker who stripped our city of its functions last year and made it ripe for Diaz's takeover. The conversation within that phone call reveals that the attack upon the stadium and the accompanying bomb threat was a false flag operation designed to manipulate the city into voting for the Anti Vigilante Bill."_

_"__Furthermore, the conversation also reveals that the cops the vigilantes are shown forcibly subduing were actually Cayden's people disguised as real cops in order to discredit said vigilantes. This has led to numerous crowds gathering and marching in protest, demanding that the mayor and city council repeal the Anti Vigilante Law since their vote was based upon lies and manipulation."_

_"__As of now, Mayor Pollard has refused to do so but is facing increasing pressure from her constituents who've threatened to vote her and the city council out of office in the next general elections if they refuse to do so. Only time will tell if she bows down to the pressure."_

"I'm sure I speak for everyone here when I say that I hope she bows to the pressure. I never liked her back when I was a boy and from what I remember of her, she was a real peace of work", William said to his sister and friend while they snorted and hummed in agreement with him. Mia then turned off the TV while Conner went out and purchased lunch from Big Belly Burger. He returned shortly afterwards and the 3 of them sat down to eat while discussing what they were going to do next.

"So what do we know of the Ninth Circle and Eden Corps in terms of locations and placements", Mia asked while chewing her delicious burger.

"Based upon the intel I've gathered as we prepared for our whole mission, both terrorist organizations are divided into 6 branches, one branch located in one continent each except for Antarctica obviously. The Ninth Circle's top branch is located in Europe, which makes sense since it was founded in Italy centuries ago, while Eden Corps top branch is located here in the United States", William answered his sister while taking a bite of his fry, and then continued.

"The overall leader of the Ninth Circle is Emiko Adachi, my crazy aunt, though she answers to their council while Dante, their former leader before her, is the head of both the European and American branches and the most senior member of their council while sharing almost equal power with Emiko. As for Eden Corps, their top leader is named Veronica Dale, mother of future leader Kevin Dale, the leader from our time. Veronica was apprehended by Team Flash following an attack against their city in 2017 but broke out of prison and resumed control."

"As for the branches of the two organizations, each one is divided into sub headquarters, or bases."

Mia and Conner nodded at the info William finished sharing with them and continued to eat. Following a sip of her strawberry shake, Mia brought up something that had been on her mind sometime after their arrival to the past.

"I've been thinking", she began. "And while our original plan was to go around the world and destroy all of the enemy bases one by one, doing so would probably burn us out and drive us to the point of exhaustion. Instead, what if we were to infiltrate only the second top bases of each organization, and in each continent, find and download the intel containing everyone on their respective payrolls, destroy said bases, and then hand over the info and the location of all of the remaining worldwide bases to the appropriate authorities so that they can move against and destroy them, wiping out both terrorist groups in one fell swoop ?"

William and Conner listened intently to her suggestion, thought it over, and then responded with wide smiles on their faces.

"That's an excellent idea Mia, and that would certainly make things easier for us", Conner answered with approval.

"I agree with the both of you. And now let's go and destroy those villains and save our families before they destroy them and all of our futures", William added with excitement and confidence. The 3 close friends then finished eating and then began planning and preparing for the mission to move against the Ninth Circle and Eden Corps while doing the necessary research and equipping themselves for the journey worldwide.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N And that's a wrap for chapter 4. In regards to the Eden Corps leadership, I looked up some info about them on Wikia and found out that the woman Barry stopped was actually their leader. In addition, and to my surprise, she also shares the surname of the 2040 leader of their organization. That has to mean they're related and so I made her his mother.**

**As for Emiko and Dante's positions, it made no sense to me in canon that Dante could give Emiko orders and beat her up sometimes if she's the head leader, and suddenly she's doing the same to him while he submits. It's one of a few issues I have in regards to Emiko's storyline. Therefore I wrote what I believe to be the most likely idea in that while Emiko's the top leader, she answers to the council as revealed in the Season 7 finale while Dante is their most senior member here.**

**Because of that, and the fact that he's her predecessor but still alive, that gives him some authority over her and she sometimes has to do what he wants. However, since Emiko is head leader, Dante has to ultimately answer to her and obey her. Therefore, they basically have power over each other.**

**Plus with Dante also leading the American branch, that means Emiko, while the supreme leader but under the council's authority, has to defer to him since she's operating on his territory, just like Vader and Governor Tarkin. Vader was the secondary supreme leader of the empire and therefore over Tarkin, but when he was on the Death Star, which was Tarkin's jurisdiction, he had to defer to and obey him.**

**Nevertheless Emiko and Vader are at the top and can therefore overrule Dante and Tarkin when they want to.**

**As for the Ninth Circle being founded in Italy, that's canon as revealed in Wiki.**

**And the Star City leaders being a bunch of morons is pretty much confirmed in canon based upon their actions while I personally feel that Pollard was a peace of work.**

**And now chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And now chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow" or Nora-West Allen.**

Later that night, Mia, Conner, and William stood far across from their first target, the second top base for the North American branch of the Ninth Circle. The base was rectangular and almost massive, painted in shades of red and black, and guarded by multitudes of black robed men, armed with daggers.

"And so we go in guns blazing, extract the data containing everyone on the Ninth Circle's payroll worldwide and also their plans for our city, and then destroy this base ?", William asked his sister and friend, both of whom were wearing their uniforms, making sure they all were all on the same page. He on his part wore black clothes, a bulletproof vest underneath his shirt, a gun strapped to his waist, and a baklava.

"Yeah bro, that's the plan, and now let's get to it", Mia answered him with a smile. They and Conner then began to make their way stealthily towards the base, weaving through bushes, until they were a short distance from it and the guards. A few of them, possibly sensing something, turned around briefly, causing the 3 heroes to duck down and hide behind a bush.

After a bit, the guards returned their attention to the base and then Mia, William, and Conner quickly and quietly crept out of their hiding place and moved even closer towards their targets. Once they were where they wanted to be, the 3 of them turned towards each other with a nod and then Mia pulled out a sonic device and pressed the button, emitting a large sonic blast. The force of the blast caused the guards to immediately clutch their ears in agony and fall to the ground, disoriented.

That said and done, Mia jumped out from where she was and then pulled out explosive arrows from her quiver and began firing them in rapid succession towards the guards, causing small, booming, bright explosions that lit up the ground below. William and Conner on their parts pulled out their guns and also began doing the same, racing behind her as she hurried towards the base's entrance.

The air around them and their enemies was filled with explosions, gunfire, and the whoosh of arrows on the heroes sides as they raced like the wind, weaving through their enemies as some of them managed to recover from the disorientation and moved to obstruct their paths. But they plowed through them, cutting them down, for the children of the original OTA would not be stopped.

Mia, William, and Conner finally made it to the entrance and the 3 of them, together, raised their legs and kicked down the door, the force of their combined kicks ripping the door from its hinges as it fell to the floor with a resounding crash. Entering the base, they immediately came upon more Ninth Circle guards who moved towards them with the speed of ninjas. What followed was a flurry of flying kicks, hand to hand, roundhouse kicks, and boxing moves on both Mia and Conner's parts while William kept his gun drawn and fired blasts at any guards who either came too close to him or to his loved ones when their backs were turned.

Mia on her part had just finished subduing one group of guards when two more entered the room and attempted to box her in between them. She responded by leaping upwards and, in a move she learned from her uncle Roy, flipped her body through the air while simultaneously firing two arrows, one towards her left and the other towards her right, each arrow striking each guard's heart, killing them.

Conner on his part was engaged in hand to hand with another Ninth Circle guard, the two striking at each other, sweeping each other off of the floor with roundhouse kicks and then getting back up, blocking each other's strikes, and just continually battling each other furiously, their moves like a blur to an outside observer. It soon became more intense when two other guards came to assist the one fighting Conner, forcing him to battle on three fronts, giving him the fight of his life.

Conner would not be deterred however. Not only was he determined to see this mission through, but he was also his parents son and neither of them had trained him to submit but instead to never accept defeat, unless it was necessary from a strategic standpoint. This was not one of those times, and with that said, he quickly gained the upper hand against his opponents by quickly ducking when one of them thrust a dagger towards him, causing the guard to accidentally stab and kill one of his comrades.

Once done, Conner grabbed the arm of that guard who had his own dagger in his grasp and, holding his arm, pulled him towards the third guard and stabbed that one in the stomach, also killing him. Finally, before the last remaining guard he was fighting could react, Conner quickly moved around him and jumped onto his shoulders, wrapping his legs around his neck, and with a twist of his legs, snapped his opponent's neck and then allowed his lifeless body to drop to the ground with a thud.

William continued firing his gun at the many guards to who kept moving towards him and his fellow heroes while taking occasional glances towards them, making sure they were alright. He soon ran out of ammo and quickly reloaded, after which he resumed firing while ducking, dodging when necessary, and moving swiftly across the room, remembering what Mia and Conner taught him about not being an easy target.

At one moment though he didn't move fast enough and found himself in a chokehold at the hands of a Ninth Circle guard, who was squeezing the life out of him. Thankfully William had been taught by Mia on how to get out of one and he quickly slammed one his elbows into his enemy's ribs hard, forcing him to loosen his hold on William with a grunt. William then grabbed one of his arms, slithered around it, and used his leg to knock him to the ground.

He turned to walk away when the guard quickly reached over and grabbed a knife, intending to stab him with it. Sensing the danger however, William quickly tuned and slammed his fist hard into the man's head, knocking him into unconsciousness, and then opened his fist and shook out his hand to relieve the slight pain he caused it from the force of the hit.

"Nice one slugger", Mia complimented her brother with an impressed smile, having seen what happened.

"Thanks", William answered with a warm smile towards her. And now with no more guards in the room, he, Mia, and Conner moved from room to room until they reached their desired location, subduing or killing any Ninth Circle guards who stood in their way. Once they arrived, Mia and William went inside the main information center while Conner stood watch next to the door.

Combining their hacking skills and working together in synch, the brother and sister due were able to find and download into a tablet the names of every government official, agent, police officer, judge, banker, business owner, world leader, federal agent, scientist, cardinal, and everyone else throughout the global institution, political and social, and across every aspect of every sector of society.

They also were able to extract the location of every Ninth Circle base worldwide.

Once they were through, Mia and William lifted their hands into the air and gave each other a high five, grinning at each other. They then, with Conner, made their way out of the room and then moved throughout the base, planting explosive devises with timers on them everywhere they could inside while dealing with more Ninth Circle guards. After they were finally able to fight their way out, the timers wound down to zero and the base exploded in an inferno of flames, the resulting shockwave sending Mia, William, and Conner onto the ground. After a bit, they got back up and dusted themselves off.

"We did it guys. We actually did it", William said to his sister and friend excitedly after taking a moment to collect himself. "We've launched the first major blow against the Ninth Circle."

"We most certainly did my man. We most certainly did", Conner replied while reaching out his hand to clasp William's shoulders, watching with a satisfied smile as the second main Ninth Circle base in the U.S. burned to the ground.

"And now we just need to move against the other secondary Ninth Circle bases in the other continents and then move against Eden Corps, something I'm really looking forwards to", Mia added to her boyfriend and brother. "After which we'll send our intel to not only the honest authorities but also to the media worldwide".

"So are we Mia", Conner and William answered together. They then headed back to their hotel room to rest and recuperate, stuffing themselves with vegetable, hamburger, and pepperoni pizza from _Little Caesars _and a large bottle of _Pepsi _which they shared among themselves. The next morning, they got themselves ready for the next step of their mission and went out and boarded a private jet which William had secretly procured for them, but under different identities, and with him flying the plane, they headed towards their next targets.

As the weeks and months went by, the small group of heroes would travel worldwide and continue the campaign of the destroying the secondary main bases of not only the Ninth Circle but also Eden Corps as well, and within each of their pertaining continents. There were times when it was harder than others, and sometimes resistance was stronger in some areas than others while they also had many close calls.

One time they were captured by their enemies while attempting to destroy the second main Eden Corps base in Africa and tortured by a ruthless and sadistic African general in their employ until they finally broke free, killed him and his men, along with the Ninth Circle guards and very high ranking staff in that area, and escaped while destroying that base.

No matter what happened, Mia, Conner, and William refused to give in, relying on each other and comforting and encouraging each other when needed. They continued the good fight just as their parents and said parents friends did when they were active in this time period and years before back when Oliver Queen first started his crusade.

Eventually their hands on portion of the mission against the Ninth Circle and Eden Corps was completed and with all of the secondary main bases of each terrorist group, and in each continent, destroyed. Mia and William were also able to hack into Eden Corps main servers, find, then download the names of its own operatives within the global institution worldwide.

During that moment, and after it was completed, they stood up and had a victory dance in which they did some hip hop moves, which included pumping their elbows down, jiggling their hips, and then concluded it by bumping said hips together. Conner watched and only let out a light chuckle towards his friends antics, though he privately shared their sentiments.

Once all was said and done, the trio booked a stay at one of the best hotels in China, which is where they were currently. After they managed to settle in and got comfortable, Mia and William took out their laptop and emailed all of the intel they uncovered to the F.B.I., the C.I.A., Interpol, A.R.G.U.S, MI5, the Mossad (Israeli Intelligence), the U.S. military, and other militaries, agencies, and official channels across the world.

They also emailed the beyond massive list of corrupt people working for the Ninth Circle and Eden Corps to every single newspaper and media outlet worldwide and in every single nation. Once done, the 3 of them poured themselves some sparkling champagne and then went to relax inside of a bubbling, Jacuzzi hot tub, delighted that things were going so well, so far, and wondering how their friends Zoe and Nora's missions were coming along. They then clinked their glasses in a toast towards their successes so far, pleased with their work.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N The next chapter will be the end of this arc, showing the aftermath of Mia, William, and Conner's actions and then the following one will be arc 2, showing Zoe and her present day dad Rene focusing on completely ridding the Glades of crime.**

**In regards to William's physical skills in my version, Conner taught him how to use and shoot a gun while both he and Mia gave him some training, mostly self-defense skills, but also a few offensive skills. They taught him that in my fic's universe since he'd occasionally accompanied them on field missions in their time and they wanted him to be prepared.**

**They also taught him to kill when necessary such as in self-defense, the heat of battle, a war situation, or if it was necessary for the operation such as if an opponent stood in their way. Plus in the dystopian future they lived in, they probably had to have all tools at their disposal in order to survive.**

**As for the Ninth Circle base's color schematics being black and red, I chose that since those seem to be the color schematics in canon. In addition to the black clothes they wear, Emiko wore a red uniform while Dante wore a red necktie.**

**And now chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N And now we get to see the aftermath of Mia, William, and Conner's actions within this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow".**

To say that the world was in a near state of chaos would be an understatement. Everywhere around the world there were mass arrests of government members, businesses heads, members of the police and intelligence communities, scientists, cardinals from the Vatican, many Fortune 500 corporations, and other elements of the entire global institution.

In some non Western nations, there were also executions and mysterious disappearances of official and others who were accused of corruption, treason, terrorism, and murder as part of their involvement with the Ninth Circle and Eden Corps.

There were also a great deal of protests worldwide over the massive levels of corruption revealed while the honest authorities worked hard to get ahead of this international scandal and keep their people's faith in the institution. They had their work cut out for them though.

As everything went down, the U.N., E.U., and other organizations called for investigations to be held while launching their own internal probes in order to root out the corruption among them. In the U.S., Congress issued multiple subpoena to many officials for questioning while hosting a number of congressional hearings. And in the Executive Office, the president had to deal with cleaning house do to the reveal that her Chief Of Staff and others within her administration were helping facilitate the dealings of the two terrorist organizations. This was so unnerving to her and she knew that when all of this was over, she'd need an aspirin, followed by a long trip to Hawaii.

The news also announced the arrests of many high profile judges within the Supreme Court and that many businesses were in free fall due to multiple CEO's and business owners corrupt dealings being revealed.

The military and other militaries worldwide were also doing their best to get all of this under control and there was no shortage of court martials of admirals, generals, and other military staff. There were also plenty of lawful coups underway throughout multiple police, intelligence, and other agencies in every nation.

The reveals that Mia, William, and Conner had revealed would also serve as quality material for journalists working on exposés, those exposes adding further fuel to the worldwide scandals.

Within the Vatican, its members strongly and publicly spoke out against the corruption uncovered within their ranks while stripping a great number of Cardinals from their positions and turning them over to the appropriate authorities. They also took time to meditate, pray, and reflect as to how so many of their members could've fallen so far while doing everything they could to comfort their parishioners and help them to retain their faith in the Church.

Inside of A.R.G.U.S, and because of what was revealed, Director Lyla Michaels and her husband Diggle, the head agent of the organization, launched an aggressive and extra thorough investigation and uncovered the conspiracy against her, a conspiracy made up of A.R.G.U.S agents and leaders led by Deputy Director Bell, and with secret backing from State Department members in cahoots with the Ninth Circle.

They also learned of the plan to take A.R.G.U.S down an extremely corrupt path, one that would make the version under Waller's leadership small potatoes in comparison, and to manipulate the government, its citizens, and humanity as a whole into waging war against meta humans across the world, including plans for genocide.

Lyla and Diggle would then round up and lock away all of those traitors inside of secure locations while members of the F.B.I. who were proven to be trustworthy, which wasn't difficult since they'd already done their own purge, placed multiple State Department members involved in the conspiracy, and also working with the Ninth Circle, into custody.

There were also unsubstantiated claims that as Bell was placed into custody, Diggle took a moment to punch him in the nose and then threatened to do worse if he told on him or tried to make trouble. Not that it mattered since Bell was going away for years, but as far as Diggle was concerned, he was always going to protect his family and better to be safe than sorry.

Because of the exposure of the A.R.G.U.S conspiracy, and also certain unrelated time traveling shenanigans of the Legends team, the rise of the Anti Meta-Human Act in 2021 and the resulting genocide of meta-humans worldwide would never happen, those events being erased from the timeline.

In Star City, this entire mess would also reveal the names of assets both the Ninth Circle and Eden Corps had within City Hall, creating a political nightmare for Mayor Pollard. It also galvanized the protests on the city's streets who continued to demand the repeal of the Anti-Vigilante Law, though they also started calling for Pollard's resignation as well.

Regarding what remained of the former Team , except for Curtis who had moved to D.C. and Diggle who was also there with his wife because of the A.R.G.U.S and State Department mess, they on their parts stood and watched the events on the news as it unfolded, each of them having various reactions.

"Man oh man guys. And after I thought everything was slowly starting to settle down after the Diaz mess. Hopefully this means that the city can finally get back on track and actually help its citizens", Rene said to everyone gathered, feeling sick and tired of the city continuing to fail its citizens, the Glades especially. That's why he was helping Zoe from the future (something he sometimes had trouble believing) clean up their home.

"Frankly the behavior of those in power who've been exposed is much worse compared to my own actions. At least I didn't make any pretenses but was honest about what I was back when I was a supervillain. These people, on the other hand, present themselves as providers and protectors of the people when they are nothing but. As far as I'm concerned, people should look at themselves instead of being so quick to judge others", Earth 2 Laurel added with annoyance over not only what was happening out there but also the loads of paperwork her office was being given because of it.

"Laurel's right, and that's something we should all do. In fact, it's something I should've lived by instead of judging others when I had my own sins of choice in the past before cleaning up my act", Felicity said, fully agreeing with her while leaning her head on her husband's shoulder, causing Oliver to pull her close though neither he, nor anyone else, disagreed with anything she'd just said.

"I agree with both Laurel and Felicity. In fact, if I had looked at myself and my own actions, then the whole civil war our team fell into would've never happened. Gosh I was such a jerk, and worse for that matter", Dinah spoke up, looking back towards her actions with regret. The only thing she could do now to make things right is by helping the former team in their own efforts to save the city, which she did as captain of the SCPD.

"At least all of us now have each other's backs Dinah, and you have done a great job in restoring the people's faith in the SCPD", Oliver said to her, and then moved to address his team.

"What is happening out there is a huge mess, and it's understandable that people's faith in the intuition would be shaken after Diaz and now this. But we must always remember that there are still good people out there who have this city's this country's, and this world's best interests at heart and not all of them have failed their people. What all of us need to do is to continue fighting for our city, reminding everyone that how much darkness there is, there will always be light. And as long as we strive hard to do this, we will never fail our city or are fellow man."

Everyone present listened to his words and agreed with him completely, his message reinvigorating them and reminding them of what they fought and sacrificed for.

In Central City, the fallout over there was miniscule since they did everything they could to keep the lid tight against corruption, but there were a few cops who were revealed to be on Eden Corps payroll, and not just them, but also the assistant D.A. and 5 city council members, and also the mayor, all of whom were removed from their positions. Team Flash were also standing and watching the news inside of Star Labs while sharing their own reactions.

"Holy toledo guys. It's a freakin mess out there" Cisco said to his friends, running one of his hand through his hair while watching the news wide eyed.

"At least we now know how Eden Corps was able to get inside of our city undetected when they attacked it", Caitlin also said matter of factly, her arms folded while shaking her head.

"I just cannot believe that my own assistant D.A., a man I thought I could trust, would be in bed with terrorists and I'm even more mad at myself that my telepathy did not pick up on it. Grrrr", Cecile added while trying to calm herself. Joe only responded by taking her into his arms and she leaned into him gratefully.

"Because of this fiasco and the arrests of some of our people within the CCPD, Captain Singh has tasked me with investigating it to ensure there's no more dirty cops among our ranks, not to mention that the new mayor is breathing down his neck over this", Joe said while continuing to hold his fiancé, and he was more than willing to do so since both men believed that even a few corrupt cops was a stain on all of them.

Despite this, he was not looking forward to the paperwork though.

"This just goes to show who you can and cannot trust nowadays, and frankly I'm blessed you guys still trust me and have given me another chance after having been rude, bossy, and crappy to some of you last year", Iris said to her friends, to which they responded with a slight grimace, remembering that. Not a good memory, though they'd forgiven her but under the condition that she not act like that ever again or they'd kick her off of the team, and she'd agreed to their terms.

Barry on his part responded to her words by gently squeezing his wife's shoulder and then moved to address his team.

"Listen guys. What is happening out there is sad, though I'm sure we're all grateful that it isn't as bad here. But no matter what, we must have faith that things will get better while continuing to serve our city as its hope and light. And we must remember that we still have good people in power, people like Joe and Cecile here, and also Captain Singh, who care about all of us and will do everything they can to keep our institution from falling into darkness", he said to them, and then continued.

"All that matters is that we stay strong, not let what's happening out there bring us down, and continue to watch over our city like guardian angels while having faith that things will turn out alright in the end."

"Here here", Ralph added with a goofy smile, pumping his fist into the air, while everyone else in the room shared his sentiments. Nora on her part just smiled in response while currently being the only one to know who was responsible for Eden Corps and the Ninth Circle's exposure and the removal of everyone worldwide who worked with them. She was very proud of her friends and wondered how Mia, William, Conner, and Zoe were doing after everything that just happened and hoped they were all holding up.

As for their success, it only made Nora more determined than ever to succeed in her own mission, which was stopping Cicada and removing his reign of terror from the timeline. She did look forward to seeing them again but only until after her part of the mission was completed.

While all of this was happening, the F.B.I., C.I.A., D.I.A., A.R.G.U.S., MI5, MI6, and the Mosad, using the information that Conner and his two friends and fellow heroes had anonymously leaked to them, together launched a targeted, worldwide operation against the Ninth Circle and Eden Corps, utterly destroying all of their bases, holdings, properties, and everything else belonging to them while arresting or killing nearly all of their members, including a great number of their highest ranking leaders.

Regrettably however, some of them, as in their leader Emiko, her mentor and council member Dante, half of the Ninth Circle council, high ranking operative Virgil, an even higher ranking female operative named Beatrice, Eden Corps leader Veronica Dale, her second in command and lover Kevin Matthews, and a small remnant of Ninth Circle and Eden Corps which combined, numbered in the hundreds, managed to escape and retreated in a hidden location somewhere in North America. After all of them arrived and settled down, Emiko began raging.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! I CANNOT BELIEVE THE SITUATION WE HAVE ALL FOUND OURSELVES IN", she screamed. "THIS IS AN OJTRAGEOUS DISASTER AND ONE THAT SHOULD'VE NEVER HAPPENNED. HOW DID THIS HAPPEN ?!" she continued to yell while slamming her bow onto a table.

"If I may venture a guess, it was probably those 3 hero wannabes who infiltrated some of our bases around the world and destroyed them. They're probably also the ones who took our confidential info and in turn, cost us all of our assets, including the most important ones, worldwide", Virgil spoke up, an air of superiority and smugness emanating from him which caused Emiko to turn and glare at him. She did remember those 3 individuals and had already come to the same conclusions while committing their images to memory.

Dante on his part moved closer to his protégé and placed a comforting hand onto her shoulder.

"Don't worry. This will not be the end of us and we will continue our work regardless of the extremely severe depletion of our ranks", he said to her while giving her a comforting, and slightly evil, smile. She responded by placing her hand on his and giving him a warm, and slightly evil, smile of her own. As for Veronica, she had nothing but an angry expression on her face.

"Dante's right everyone. What's happened will not stop us and eventually we will rebuild our organizations and will become better and stronger than ever, and those who stood against us will fall. Strength to the Ninth Circle, and all hail Eden Corps, Eden Corps, Eden Corps", she said and then chanted to everyone, Kevin and their people joining her in the chant. Emiko waited for them to finish, and then continued speaking.

"Both of you are right. We shall all rise again, and our enemies will rue the day they moved against us. Furthermore, Central City and Star City shall fall to us, Star City especially, for I shall not be robbed of my vengeance against our father for denying me my inheritance. I will be responsible for my brother's death just as I was responsible for our father's death", she said with stubborn determination, a fierce and angry expression on her face.

Hearing her words caused Virgil and Beatrice to groan, but softly so that she wouldn't hear them, while rolling their eyes in annoyance. The remaining Ninth Circle council members on their parts looked at each other worriedly, concerned that Emiko's vendetta towards her brother was getting out of hand and jeopardizing their organization, or rather, what was now left of it. They would be keeping a close eye on her in the meantime but had decided beforehand that they would remove her if it proved to be necessary and replace her with Beatrice, who was placed where she was for that very purpose.

As for Emiko and Veronica, they, along with everyone else, decided to remain where they were for the foreseeable future until they could reverse their current situation, vowing to bring forth the day when their enemies would kneel before them, especially the 3 mysterious individuals who very nearly destroyed their organizations.

**End Of Arc I**

**A/N And that's the end of this arc and the next chapter will begin Arc II, focusing on Rene and adult Zoe's efforts to cleanse the present day Glades of crime.**

**Beatrice is a canon character and currently the new leader of the Ninth Circle. Based upon what was revealed, my impression is that she was a backup plan in case they ever needed to replace Emiko.**

**As for what I had to say about Felicity, Dinah, and Iris here, I added that to reference their past bad behavior before Felicity and Dinah, in my personal opinion, changed and were fixed. Iris on the other hand has a lot of growing up to do but here I've changed her into a mature character.**

**The Central City mayor being corrupt is also canon, either in the fourth or fifth season, and for the sake of this fic I made him an Eden Corps loyalist. The Earth 1 president's also canonically female.**

**As for Veronica's second in command, that's my way of explaining the origins of Kevin Dale, Galaxy One/Eden Corps future leader. In here, his dad was an Eden Corps member but died while Veronica was pregnant. After his birth, his mom named him in honor of his dad while giving him her surname, 'Dale'.**

**I do not ship Olicity, but the reason I kept them and West-Allen, which I do ship, is only because I felt like staying close to canon instead of straying too far from it. This fic however is not to promote their ships or to turn it into a romantic soap opera drama. Its only purpose is to serve as a superhero drama about brave young heroes who decide to change fate and create a better and brighter future, and any canon couples will only be mentioned briefly and in passing. Nothing more.**

**Because of that, and also out of respect towards those who don't ship certain couples, there won't be any kiss scenes or any other romantic moments for the canon couples, except for Conner/Mia, at anytime during this fic's duration, other than smiles and hand touches, which also won't happen until near the very end. And while there will be a Conner/Mia kiss, it won't happen until near the end. **

**I can also only hope that the readers will judge this fic by its own merits and plot.**

**In addition, and this a spoiler alert, but while this fic will have a mostly happy ending, not all of the heroes will make it out alive.**

**Finally, new chapters will be very slow in coming since I currently don't have any available.**

**Have a good day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**And I'm back for chapter 7 after so long, and the beginning of Rene and future Zoe's adventures together. This chapter will also be set before the preceding chapter's events. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow".**

**Beginning Of Arc II**

_A few months earlier, sometime after the future heroes arrived._

While Mia, Conner, and William were busy traveling abroad on their mission against the Ninth Circle and Eden Corps, Zoe was headed to the Glades to see her dad again for the first time in decades, for her at least. She remembered all of the wonderful times she'd spent with him when she was growing up and knew that he'd always done right by her. And she couldn't have been prouder of him when she learned that he was Wild Dog.

Hearing that he'd thrown his lot in with Eden Corps in her time was a tremendous and bitter pill to swallow but knew that he'd been trying to do what he felt was right in his own way, not that it excused his actions. Despite it all, she'd never stopped loving him and the news of his death at Eden Corps hands was heartbreaking. Nevertheless what she and her friends were currently doing in saving the future was not only a second chance for them and their beloved city, but it was also a second chance for all of their loved ones, including her dad. Plus she'd always be grateful for him finally blessing her work with the future Canaries before he died.

After a while, she soon arrived inside of the Glades and made her way to the home she'd shared with her dad over the years. After she arrived, she stood and knocked at the door, both eager and apprehensive to see him again. She also hoped that he'd believe her story despite the fantasticalness of it though she knew that after his having seen so many crazy things, there might be a chance that he'd believe her.

Inside of the house, Rene was busy cleaning his gun when he heard the knock. He stood up from the chair he was sitting in and carefully made his way to the door, holding his gun to his waist. After all, this was the Glades and a resident living there could never be too careful. He quickly looked through the peephole and saw that it was a Hispanic, dark haired young woman. He suddenly felt a feeling of familiarity towards her even though he'd never met her before. He quickly tucked his gun between his pants and back and then opened the door.

"Can I help you?" Rene asked the woman in front of him while narrowing his eyes at her. Zoe responded with unshed tears in her eyes, marveling about the fact that he was right here, standing before her, healthy and alive. It was like a dream come true for her. It took everything in her not to surge forward and envelope him in a tight embrace. She took a moment to gather up her courage, and then spoke.

"My name is Zoe, just like your daughter, and the reason is because I am her, your daughter. I traveled from the future with some others in order to help stop a coming darkness that will befall our city and I need your help to accomplish this".

Rene responded with an expression of disbelief on his face, not certain as to whether or not to believe her. On the one hand, what the woman before him just revealed was kind of unbelievable. Time travel? Really? But on the other hand, he'd already seen a lot of unbelievable things in his time, starting with when he'd first met the Flash and Supergirl, and so time travel wasn't too far up the realm of possibility with him.

Plus he couldn't help but feel that the woman's eyes reminded him so much of his baby girl's eyes. He'd also been trained as a soldier to notice any signs of deception from a person and so far, he could sense none from her. Perhaps she was telling the truth and was Zoe herself, his precious daughter all grown up, but he was still skeptical. Not to mention that his training had also taught him to always be cautious at times such as these.

Seeing the uncertainty in her dad's eyes and needing to convince him, Zoe tried something else.

"Remember when I was sitting in the living room, crying my eyes out a week after mom's funeral? I didn't want to go to school, hang out with my friends, or do much of anything. I was slowly withdrawing myself from everyone and everything. That day, you came into the room, sat next to me, and after letting me cry for a little longer, took me in your arms and comforted me. After which you said to me that I shouldn't let mom's death stop me from living my life and that she'd want me to move on for her and that she'd always be with me no matter what.

"Afterwards you helped me stand up, guided me towards a mirror, and had me look at it, telling me that she now lived in me. And you were right dad. I could see her. I saw her through my own eyes, my eyes matching her eyes. At that moment, I knew that even though mom was physically gone, she would always be a part of me no matter what and that as long as I kept her memory alive, she'd always remain by my side. And that's what got me out of my awful funk back then and enabled me to rejoin the world.

"It was regrettably, and shortly afterwards, that CPS took me from you because they deemed this place to be an unsafe environment for me even though what led up to it was an accident and therefore not your fault. It was hard being away from you for so long, but in that time I continued to take your words to heart and held mom's memory close to me while trusting that you and I would be reunited soon. All of that's what kept me going until you were given back custody of me."

Rene listened to very word his Zoe said to him, tears starting to fall from his eyes and down his face. At that moment, he knew without any doubt that she was indeed his daughter from the future since no one except for the two of them knew about any of this. Having established that and with no more doubts plaguing his mind, he immediately took his daughter into his arms and held her tightly while she returned the embrace, both of their eyes filled with tears.

"It's really you mija. It really and truly is you", Rene sobbed, continuing to hold Zoe.

"Yes papi it's me, your daughter. Your baby girl", she responded, also sobbing while continuing to hold her father, not wanting to let go of him. After what felt like forever, they finally broke apart and Rene took that moment to really study his daughter, taking in her adult features. Man, he thought. His little peanut had really sprouted up into a strong woman. Soon he asked his daughter why she had time traveled here, to the past, to see him and who the other time travelers were that were helping her. Zoe answered by saying that she'd explain everything but made him promise to continue to keep an open mind and to not say anything until she was finished, which he agreed to. Then she began and said to him,

"The reason I'm here, as I said earlier, is because a dark and terrible tragedy will befall this city and I, along with my friends, are here to prevent it. In a few months from now, a powerful, international terrorist organization called the Ninth Circle will invade and launch an attack on us. Team Arrow fights bravely against them while disrupting some of their terrorist attacks but eventually they destroy the city by unleashing an immensely powerful super virus, one of the most powerful in the world, and it kills most of the city's population, completely decimating the city and leaving it desolate. The media will refer to it as the worst terrorist attack it's ever faced and even before the city's destroyed.

"It also gets worse in that the Ninth Circle successfully frame you, your friends on the team, and even Oliver himself for the attack, due to their leader's extreme vendetta towards him and her desire to use the virus to utterly destroy his legacy, which she does. As for the framing, it's due to her exposing a terrible crime Roy Harper, Oliver's protégé, committed, though it was not his fault since his mind wasn't his, while Dinah spearheaded the cover up as the team helped her. Because of that, the team's reputation was tarnished and the Ninth Circle capitalized on that by slaughtering most of the SCPD members and making it look like Oliver did it while Felicity's fingerprints were somehow placed upon the weapon used to release the virus that shortly thereafter destroyed the city.

"Due to all that happened, everything you, Oliver, and the others, along with their allies such as Sara Lance and Nyssa A'l Ghul, had worked for over the years was laid to waist while vigilantes were considered to be the death of Star City. And because of Dinah's and Roy's actions, those two became infamous and were blamed for Star City's downfall and why vigilantes are hated with extreme prejudice and deeply feared in my time.

"Once the city fell and all of your friends were forced to go underground, the Ninth Circle had another international terrorist organization called Eden Corps provide leadership for the Glades while offering to clean up all of the crime here and to completely gentrify it. Our people accepted since they had no one else to turn to and Eden Corps did what they promised. They also recruited you to join them and become the Glades mayor since our people respect and look up to you, and you accepted due to not fully knowing what you were getting yourself into but wanting to stand with our home.

"Eventually their influence over you caused you to regrettably go down a much darker path, breaking my heart, while they, in my time, tried to complete what the Ninth Circle had started. First they tried to blow up the city and when that failed because of my friends and I, and with your help due to you finally seeing reason, they then decided to create an army of robotic like, but still human, soldiers with enhanced strength to subjugate the city's remnants and then, eventually, use them to conquer and subjugate the world. Thankfully I and my friends, some of whom are here with me in the past, managed to stop that plan as well.

"Because of all that happened, and especially your murder by Eden Corps shortly due to you betraying them to help us, we decided that it wasn't fair for everything our elders and their allies had worked for to be made pointless and meaningless. It wasn't right or fair. After all, what's the point of fighting for this city if it's always meant to fall. Needless to say, we were very outraged by it and knew that this travesty could not be allowed to happen. And so I, William and Mia, who're both Oliver's children, Conner, who's Diggle's adopted son, and my good friend Nora, Barry's daughter, who's also a speedster like him, made plans to travel to the present and stop the Ninth Circle and Eden Corps from bringing an end to everyone and everything we know and love.

"As for Nora herself, she's currently in Central City helping her family and Team Flash in order to stop a dangerous enemy and mass murderer from our time, one who happens to be one of the strongest and deadliest supervillains in history and one that not even the strongest and most fantastical heroes could stop.

"As of now, William, Mia, and Conner are currently working to bring down the Ninth Circle and Eden Corps while I'm here, with you, in the hopes that you'll help me completely destroy the entire criminal elements here in the Glades so that it can still have a positive future instead our home and people feeling like they have no choice but to turn to nefarious forces in order to save them."

Rene listened to everything Zoe told him, his eyes widening at everything he'd heard. The city destroyed? His and his friends hard work sent down the drain? All of them forced into exile while he joined a terrorist organization? He just could not believe it or that he could've fallen so far and disappointed his daughter in the worst way possible. Nevertheless he could see the truth in his daughter's eyes.

"I, I actually joined a terrorist origination?", Rene said slowly and with disbelief, trying to grasp as to why he would do such a thing.

"Yes papi, you did, but as I said earlier, you did not know what you were getting yourself into. In fact, you didn't even know what they really were. Instead they presented themselves as a legitimate company called Galaxy One, which was a front for them while hiding who they really were. They told you and the rest of our fellow residents what all of you wanted to hear and it's what caused you to welcome them with open arms. By the time you learned the truth about them, you felt it was too late since you were in so deep. Not to mention that they'd also brainwashed you into believing that their ways and methods were for the best."

Hearing his daughter's words, Rene felt a bit comforted by the fact that he hadn't knowingly joined them but had been deceived, and he was very glad to hear that he'd eventually turned back to the side of the heroes, but he still couldn't help but feel deep shame for using poor judgment and betraying his principles and everything he'd taught his daughter. And now he had to count it as yet another list of mistakes he'd made in his life, his actions in particular during the team division and resulting civil war being at the top of that list.

And while he loved his home and would do anything for it, he also loved the rest of the city just as much, which was why he'd joined Team Arrow in the first place, and couldn't, in good conscience, just allow it to fall and even if it meant enabling the Glades to rise to greatness. And as far as he was personally concerned, he'd be dammed if he stood by and let the work of his friends and Oliver's especially go up in flames. That was not acceptable and could not be allowed. With that resolve, he turned back to Zoe.

"How can I help mija?", he asked her, his eyes shining with fierce determination and more than willing to help his daughter and her friends create a better future for themselves. Zoe responded with a huge smile, extremely happy that her dad was willing to help.

"Well papa, what we first need to do is thoroughly cleanse out the entire criminal element from our home. That's been something the Glades has struggled with for years and Malcolm's Undertaking, while horrific and monstrous on its own, only exacerbated the problem. What we need to do, in this time period, is to fully embrace our role as heroes and really challenge our home's branch of the city's criminal underworld by using very strong means to drive those banditos out of it, placing great fear into them.

"Once that's been accomplished and the Glades is 100% completely crime free, I'll let you know what we need to do next. Are you ready to join with me in saving our home, but the right way, while saving the rest of our city from destruction?"

Rene smiled, pleased with his Zoe's own determination and happy that he'd raised such an amazing daughter to become the woman sitting before him.

"Let's do this", he answered firmly and with a big smile. "And let me also say that I've never been prouder of you in my whole life".

"Thanks papi, and I love you so much", Zoe said in response to his last words, her eyes glistening with tears.

"I love you to mija, always have, and always will", Rene replied while moving his hand to gently wiping his daughter's eyes as she leaned into his touch. Father and daughter then began discussing their plans and how they'd go about this, fully prepared for the challenge.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N For this universe, I decided that the dystopian future's existence is because Team Arrow, in the final 2 episodes of S7, lost the war against the Ninth Circle, were unable to salvage their reputation, and the super virus attack upon the city was a success that turned Star City into the near wasteland shown in the flash-forwards while the team was blamed for the virus as shown in 7x21.**

**If anyone wants to know why I went in that direction to explain the future here, please feel free to PM me if you want and I'll explain it to you.**

**I don't know when chapter 8 will be ready but I'll see how it goes.**

**I'd also like to give a huge thanks to my readers for all of the favorites and follows they've given to this fic. Thank you so much. I'd also love it if anyone here were to send me some reviews as well, letting me know what you think of this story if you want to.**

**Finally, if anyone here finds any of my author's notes for this fics to be too long and unrelated to my story, I'd like to seriously ask that you please let me know so that I can edit them in order to fix the matter since I don't want my author's notes to come off as rants even if it's not my intention.**


End file.
